1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computers, and more particularly to dynamically adjusting power disturbance hold up times in a storage system having a direct current (DC) uninterruptible power supply (UPS) in a computing environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's society, computer systems are commonplace. Computer systems may be found in the workplace, at home, or at school. Computer systems may include data storage systems, or disk storage systems, to process and store data. Large amounts of data have to be processed daily and the current trend suggests that these amounts will continue being ever-increasing in the foreseeable future. These computing system requiring a continuous power supply for performance. In some storage systems, an uninterruptible power supply (UPS), also known as an uninterruptible power source, uninterruptible power system, continuous power supply (CPS), or a battery backup is a device is included which maintains a continuous supply of electrical power to connected equipment by supplying power from a separate source when utility power is not available. A UPS differs from an auxiliary power supply or standby generator, which generally does not provide instant protection from a momentary power interruption.